Evidente
by Nortia
Summary: Allí, en aquel parque, con el frío que le congelaba las manos y al lado de Hermione, fue tan obvio lo que sentía que se sintió abrumado. Tan obvio. Tan evidente. Respuesta al reto "Al diablo con el Epílogo" del foro Weird Sisters.


_Para Catter Piller, porque me caes muy bien y por haber propuesto este reto taaaaan guay, xDD._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Respuesta al reto Al diablo con el Epílogo del foro Weird Sisters. **[3º Puesto]**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Nunca había sentido algo así. Hacía un par de días, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quiso creerlo. Es decir, no se sentía diferente de ninguna manera, siempre había sentido eso hacia ella. Aunque claro, hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de que lo que sentía era amor.

Ella siempre había estado junto a él. Con pequeños gestos; ayudándole con los deberes, sonriéndole como muestra de apoyo cuando todos murmuraban en su contra, o simplemente estando allí. También había estado con él en sus aventuras más peligrosas. Después de todo, quién estuvo en primer año con él no fue otra más que ella. En segundo, ella se había arriesgado a ser atacada— cosa que finalmente había ocurrido— para poder desvelar el secreto de la Cámara Secreta. En tercero, ella le había ayudado a salvar a su padrino y se había lanzado sobre un centenar de dementores por ayudarle.

En quinto, ella le había apoyado más que nadie con el profeta, le había invitado a hacer algo— ella, la prefecta perfecta— y le había ayudado con Cho, sin tapujos, aun habiendo admitido que no le agradaba y que la creía un tanto irracional. Había incluso chantajeado a Rita Skeeter por sacar a la luz su versión de la vuelta de Voldemort.

En sexto, le había apoyado en su relación con Ginny, aun sufriendo ella por Ron. Le había advertido sobre el Príncipe Mestizo, aunque él no quisiera ver la verdad. Y cuando se demostró que, como siempre, ella tenía razón, no recibió ningún reproche de ella, ningún _Te__ lo__ dije_; solo comprensión y cariño.

Cuando él quiso ir por los Horrocruxes, ella fue con él. Se mantuvo firme en su decisión, sin importarle cuanto dijera para que cambiara de opinión. Fue con él, se expuso a los peores horrores, y cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, se quedó con él.

Cuando tuvo que elegir, no se fue con Ron, del que supuestamente estaba enamorada. Se quedó con él, con Harry.

Todo esto lo había hecho desinteresadamente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin importarle sus bruscos cambios de humor, ni los desaires que le había hecho, ni las dificultades que había. Sin tomar importancia a la fama que tenía, riñéndolo cuando debía— y de la forma en que nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, como si nadie se atreviera a instarlo por ser "El Elegido"— y celebrando sus victorias con más entusiasmo que nadie.

Cuando había roto con Ginny— amigablemente, pero eso no borraba sus casi dos años de relación—, ella había estado todo el tiempo con él. Y cuando ella rompió con Ron, él la había apoyado también, en todo momento.

Hermione. Su amiga, su confidente, su _algo__ más_ desde no sabía cuando.

Siempre había pensado que tenía suerte de tener una amiga así, de esas que oyes hablar pero nunca tienes la oportunidad de conocer. Siempre había pensado que esa conexión casi psíquica que tenían, esos silencios nada incómodos, esas miradas intensas y las mejillas ruborizadas sin motivo eran cosa de su amistad, más intensa de lo usual. Pero hacía no mucho se había dado cuenta de que esto no era así.

Harry nunca se había considerado un chico excepcionalmente rápido ni un gran detective por su escasa capacidad deductiva pero consideraba que tardar casi diez años en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione era demasiado. Y también había pasado mucho antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione lo correspondía.

¿Desde cuando lo sabía esta? No lo sabía. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que era y que su capacidad deductiva superaba con creces la suya, lo más probable era que mucho tiempo.

Y ahí estaba él, esperándola en un parque cualquiera, sin saber como decirle todo aquello. Hermione no era especialmente romántica, ni pastelosa, ni espontánea. Hermione no se parecía a ninguna chica que hubiera conocido, solo se parecía a sí misma.

¿Cómo declarársele entonces?

— ¿Harry?

Ahí estaba ella, tan casual como siempre. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta desordenada, e iba vestida con unos vaqueros y un abrigo rosado. Harry tuvo la sensación de que la veía por primera vez, pero a la vez de estar viendo algo tan rutinario como el sol o la luna.

— Hermione…

— ¿Sí, Harry? — insistió Hermione. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, pero también impaciencia.

Al diablo con la declaración. Harry era un hombre de acción, y como tal debía actuar. Fue por esto que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue agarrarla por la nuca y besarla.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo no tardó en lanzarle los brazos a los hombros. Sí, Hermione era mucho más perceptiva que él.

Venga, ¿cómo podía no haber visto aquello antes? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Allí, en aquel parque, con el frío que le congelaba las manos y al lado de Hermione, fue tan obvio lo que sentía que se sintió abrumado.

Tan obvio. Tan _evidente._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Esta es la respuesta al reto Al diablo con el Epílogo del foro Weird Sisters; si queréis pasar a ver el resto, os invito, son muy buenos.

**2º** Esto lo he escrito en una hora exactamente para que no venciera el plazo del reto. A día de hoy ya está beteado por **Kakerlak13**, así que ¡gracias!

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
